


Harry Potter x Twisted-Wonderland Prompt 003

by HarvestMoonBeam



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Orphan - Freeform, Orphaned Character, Other, Reverse Harem, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestMoonBeam/pseuds/HarvestMoonBeam
Summary: Aside from "Yuu and the Power of Magic" by writingerrors, there is simply not enough material on this particular crossover out there, so here is the 2nd of 3 writing prompts to get the ball rolling!Inside are various details for a female Hogwarts student ends up in the Twisted-Wonderland universe fanfic.If you are drawing a creative blank or have another writer friend who needs a story idea, please check out details inside to see if you want to run with this fanfic prompt.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Original Female Character(s), Idia Shroud/Original Female Character(s), Jack Howl/Original Female Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952638
Kudos: 16





	Harry Potter x Twisted-Wonderland Prompt 003

* * *

**Prompt Details**

**Series:** Harry Potter x Disney: Twisted Wonderland Crossover

 **Main Character** **:** [insert Original Female Character]

 **Suggested** **P** **otential Love Interests** **:** Deuce Spade, Riddle Rosehearts, Jack Howl, & Idia Shroud

 ** **Other additional tags (depending on choices made by the writer):**** _Wizard of Oz r_ _eferences, PTSD, Animagus, Hufflepuff student_

* **Create your own Original Female character to put in this story! Here a few random details you can use to develop her.**

  * She is a 16 year old student who was in the middle of her 6th year at Hogwarts when she learns that her family was murdered by Death Eaters, leaving her an orphan. With the Golden Trio declared as wanted criminals (out searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes), her muggleborn friends missing or imprisoned, and the sudden disappearance of her good friend Luna (abducted to Malfoy Manor), she is driven to take refuge in the Room of Requirement for several months to escape the Carrows and the more nastier Slytherin students. She ends up in Twisted-Wonderland after finding a strange mirror while scrounging in the Room of Hidden Objects.

  * She was one of the very few friends Luna Lovegood had at Hogwarts.

  * She was a member of Dumbledore’s Army during the Golden Trio’s 5th year.

  * Initially thoughts were limited to her being a halfblood witch, but the idea of her being a pureblood witch who likes to study the non-magical world is also a good option if the writer chooses. If so, maybe instead of relying on what wizards _assume_ they know about non-magicals, she asked her muggleborn friends to give her books from the muggle world in order to better understand them and their achievements? Maybe she even spent time with some of those friends during school vacations?

  * She could be a Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw leanings. She values hard work (hence being placed in Hufflepuff), but is a smart, out-of-the-box thinker. Plus the Badger house needs a little luv~!

  * Fem!Harry from the first HP x TW prompt is an athlete, and naturally Hermione is an academic in the 2nd, so why not make her a nerdy, creative type? She could be fascinated with all manner of arts & sciences, be it magical or non-magical. Being around technology that won’t short-circuit/meltdown because of her world's magic would be a unique opportunity for her.




* Her name, ethnicity, personality, and everything else about her is all up to you!

* Disney does not exist back in [OFC]’s world (a terrifying thought, I know 0_0 ). This will enable her to explore Twisted-Wonderland with a fresh outlook, barring some minor familiar aspects with most of the Great 7 being based on either Grimm Fairy tale characters, a Middle-Eastern folk tale, the works of Lewis Carroll & Hans Christian Anderson, or Greek mythology (also a little bit of Shakespeare's Hamlet if you want to be technical about Scar). How familiar she is with any of these works is entirely up to the reader.

* Try to mix things up! The contents of the Disney: Twisted-Wonderland game is still being updated and is not yet finished. Think of new scenarios/character interactions in order to stretch out your story a little. Do some world building, think of new Disney inspired characters such as additional Night Raven College faculty/students and even more characters from Royal Sword Academy aside from Che’nya and Neige LeBlanche, as long as you're having fun with it and there’s more going on besides strictly following with the story line of the game.

* For writer's who know how to handle it properly, your OFC could be dealing with some lingering PTSD symptoms. The loss of her family, her muggleborn friends either missing or unlawfully imprisoned, Luna's disappearance, followed by all those months that she was isolated in the Room of Requirement to avoid being victimized has had a toll on her. 

* If they want writers are free to explore the option of her trying to become an animagus. Animal options are all up to you!

* **Out of a combination of boredom and necessity, [OFC] gradually remodels/rebuilds the dorm.**

  * The dorm is renamed Ozwood and references “The Wizard of Oz”.

  * This is based on how Disney originally wanted to be the ones to make “The Wizard of Oz”, only for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (aka MGM Studios) to beat them at obtaining the filming rights from the Frank L. Baum Estate. In 2013 Disney made “Oz the Great and Powerful”, which was meant to be the spiritual prequel to the events of the classic 1939 film.

  * Suggested house colors are either emerald & yellow (alluding to the Emerald City and the Yellow brick road) or emerald & silver (silver was the original color of the magic slippers in the Wizard of OZ books; MGM Studios changed them to the iconic ruby red we know today in order to make them stand out better on film). For the dorm crest, maybe show the yellow brick road stretching towards the Emerald City (that was the only example I could come up with; there’s tons of things that can be used for the crest, like the Wizard's hot air balloon, the Witch's broom/hat, the flying monkeys, etc).




* **The suggested love interests are meant to allude to the lead characters from the Wizard of Oz.**

  * **Jack Howl (Toto)** = Admittedly, yes, Jack was picked since being a wolf makes him the closest thing to a dog (and Grim better suits the likeness of a flying monkey, the disruptive little imp XD). However he does have a decent sense of fairness, and he can be protective/loyal to the people he’s close to (once he gets to know them). Always amusing to see a big, tough guy blush and be awkward with a girl.

  * **Deuce Spade (The Scarecrow)** = Deuce can be naïve and trusting, but he still works hard to improve himself and his studies. Also he’d be very quick to jump at [OFC]’s defense whenever she’s in trouble, not unlike the Scarecrow being the first to defend Dorothy in the film.

  * **Riddle Rosehearts (The Tin Woodsman)** = I was trying to avoid listing multiple guys from the same dorm, but Riddle just fits this too well. His harsh upbringing made him emotionally distant and basically demanded that he function like a well-oiled machine instead of an individual person. Plus imagine the horror poor Deuce feels when it finally dawns on him that his fearsome dorm leader is attracted to the same girl XD. Cater Diamond and Sebek Ziegvolt were also considered, but Cater is already pretty emotive already (despite mentions of him being cruel sometimes) and Sebek seemed too distrusting and uptight.

  * **Idia Shroud (The Cowardly Lion)** = Idia is an anxious introvert who is socially awkward unless speaking via computer screen or when he is discussing video games and anything else he's interested in. His little brother Ortho would be especially enthusiastic with the idea of him finding a girlfriend, seeing as he's always trying to convince Idia to be more social/spend more time outside. Picking Leona as a love interest felt too on the nose (and we already did that with Jack Howl), plus he’s more apathetic/defeatist than he is cowardly.




**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I have for the Harry Potter characters in Twisted-Wonderland prompt.
> 
> Story title and everything else is up to you and what you want to do with the story!
> 
> These prompts are meant to be stand-alone story ideas.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you accept this challenge so we can check out your work! ^o^
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Nasty remarks by Trolls will be blocked. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.


End file.
